


A Christmas To Remember | Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [126]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Seth proposes to you while you tell him you are pregnant.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas To Remember | Seth Rollins

>   


Seth covered your eyes with both his hands as you picked his present.

“My present first then yours.” Seth demanded as you put his present back down.

Seth helped you up, walking you slowly towards the back door, his hands covering your eyes, as he guided you.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked, as you heard the glass door slide open.

“Outside.” He replied.

“But its cold outside.” You whined, feeling the cool air hit you.

Seth rolled his eyes at your whining.

“Close your eyes.” He demanded, which you closed them for him.

“You’re so bossy.” You muttered.

“I heard that and you love it.” Seth spoke, lifting his hands off your eyes, he quickly took a peek at you to see if you are looking. Seth smiled when he saw your eyes closed.

“Maybe, but you better not leave me out here.” You sighed, as Seth turned on the Christmas lights.

“I won’t, don’t you have trust in me.” Seth spoke.

“A little bit, okay I do, I just don’t want to be out here, I will catch a cold, and you will catch a cold.” You whined.

“I don’t mind being sick with you.” Seth spoke, earning a scoff from you.

Seth quickly walked over towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and pressing a soft kiss against your cheek.

“Open your eyes.” Seth commanded, letting go of your waist as you slowly opened your eyes.

You let out a tiny gasp, your eyes widening in surprise as you looked at the Christmas lights, in the middle of all the lights to see a Will you marry me? Neon sign, you turned around to face Seth your hand covering your mouth to see him kneeling on one knee in front of you holding a ring box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.

“Y/n, we’ve been together for over three years now, and I can’t imagine a life without you in it, I want to grow old with you, you’re the reason for the smile on my face, you keep me going, you are always there for me on my darkest days and good days, and I can’t think of anyone else to spend the rest of my life with but you, will you marry me?” Seth confessed as tears spilled from your eyes, you quickly shook your head yes.

“Yes.” You beamed, as he slipped the ring on your left ring finger.

Seth let out a chuckle, as you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him passionately. Seth’s hands rested on your ass as he deepened the kiss. You pulled away quickly when things got a bit more heated.

“So, what’s my present? I hope it’s not a ring? Or maybe it’s something to do with the bedroom.” Seth spoke, slightly breathing heavily, making no attempt in hiding his hard-on.

You rolled your eyes at him.

“No, but it’s something life changing, come on.” You replied pulling him back inside, into the warm house.

“Oh.” Seth responded, shutting the door behind him.

The both of you’s walked towards the Christmas tree, Seth quickly ran to it sitting down in front of it and grabbing the small gift, he wasted no time waiting for you to come over as he opened it quickly.

You sat down beside him as he opened it, his eyes widening in surprise and he took out the 18 weeks ultrasound picture.

He quickly looked at you his whole face lit up with excitement.

“You’re pregnant.” Seth exclaimed as you nodded your head yes.

“Yes, we’re having a baby, well I am, but we are going to be parents.” You responded to him.

Seth looked at the ultrasound then back at you.

“This is the best gift ever and the best, we’re engaged and we are going to have a baby, this is the best Christmas ever, we have to tell your family and friends. Let’s take a selfie so we can announce our engagement and pregnancy to the world at the same time.” Seth babbled, taking out his phone, he held his phone out in front of him, changing the camera screen to face you and him.

Seth quickly took a snap of you holding your engagement ring up, kissing your cheek in the second snap, he then handed you the ultrasound picture, both of you’s making a surprised face and then smiling happily in the second one.

Seth quickly posted the pictures to Twitter and Instagram.

**_‘Best Christmas ever asked her to marry me, and she announced to me that we are going to be parents, can’t wait until this bundle of joy is born, going to be a future kingslayer or queenslayer.’_ **


End file.
